Never Far Behind
by PinkMartini410
Summary: ZxV series. After a long hiatus season 2 trailer is now up! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my new story that I was talking about

**Hey guys so this is my new story that I was talking about! Since I don't have the windows movie maker and I cant make zanessa stories for now I decided to do a zanessa story on FF! its not complete true but I will have some stuff in it that is, like making the third movie, some events and pix from the papp and stuff but I'm gonna add a lot to it cuz I wanna make it more fun just how all the zanessa stories are made up but really good. Sorry if im confusing u! LOLz anywayz here is is!**

Vanessa Hudgens sat anxiously on her flight from New York to L.A. She sat in the isle seat next to Allyson Micalka (**I cant remember how 2 spell her last name but she is AJ's sister from aly and aj!) **who was working with her in their movie "Will". They had a couple shooting days in the big apple and now they'd wrapped up the film and could return to Los Angeles.

She was more than overjoyed to be going back with the cast to salt lake and film the third edition to the much raved series High School Musical 3! She also anticipated getting to see her boyfriend of two years now, Zac.

They had both been working on their own movies for almost three months which was killing her! She needed to see him, touch him, kiss him, and everything else. They'd been separated to their dismay for too long but now it was going to be like old times when they shot the first two movies and now, best of all they didn't have to pull the whole "were just friends" thing anymore thanks to a Hawaii trip last year that revealed the secret to the media and everyone else.

It had been a crazy year, Hsm2, Hawaii, and some things that weren't so great too, like the photo scandal. Thank god that was over and people weren't giving her shit for it anymore. And zac bursting his appendix was also really scary. She had stayed with him in the hospital for three days until he was able to leave, then she took him to Patty's diner Ashley and they all caught up.

She sighed and thought about the febuary interview with _Seventeen_ magazine when she finally spoke outabout it and why it happened. Vanessa leaned over and looked at Aly who was sleeping peacefully. Aly and her were both exhausted after ending "Will" but had created a friendly bond while working together.

As soon as she landed in L.A ahe has a couple days to relax and chill with her family and Ash, but then both girls would jet off to Utah for dance rehearsals. Zac didn't get to Utah until he is done shooting "me and Orson Wells", then he would join the rest of the cast along with Corbin who was also on solo movie shooting. Everything was happening so fast! Her new album "Identified" was coming out soon and they were going to start filming and being together again.

She heard the loud speaker come on "the captain has turned on the seatbelt sign, we will be landing in Los Angeles soon" The flight attendant announced. She shook Aly awake.

"Aly, were almost in L.A!" she squealed. Aly opened her eyes and groaned.

"Vanessa! I was in the middle of a good dream!" she whined and turned to the isle and away from V.

"Well we are! I am so excited that were back in LA! I can't wait to see Ashley and show her the promise ring in person!" Vanessa said talking really fast. But admiring the ring that rested on her finger. It was a heart shaped diamond promise ring that zac gave her before she left to film .It was his promise to her that they'd be married someday and it meant the world.

"You mean she hasn't seen it yet?" Aly asked stretching her arms and checking her cell phone.

"No I just sent her photos. Zac gave it to me the day before we left and we spent the whole day together so I didn't see her but I am gonna stay with her for a couple days then we are going to fly down to Salt lake!" she said happily.

"Ok chill ness, I can barely understand what your saying!" she laughed. aly pulled out her purse from under the seat and unzipped it. She took out a small mirror and gasped.

"Oh my god my hair is all ugh!" she played with it and combed it out with her fingers.

"Wow aly" Vanessa teased "that is always the firstthing you worry about! You remind me so much of Ashley!"

Vanessa applied some lip gloss, after she and aly had fixed up as little and gathered their things, the airport was in view.

Vanessa felt the plane come to a stop and turn towards the runway where it lead to the gate. Suddenly she felt her iphone vibrate and she pulled it out. It read a new text.

_Hey sweetie! We arranged for a car to pick you up with Ashley! We are all so excited to see you, especially stella! See you tonight! –Gina_

She text back:

_Ok thanx mom! I can't wait to see you guys too! Xoxo –V_

The plane stopped fully and the seatbelt sign was turned off as everyone departed the flight. Vanessa and Aly left their first class seats with some overhead luggage and their purses. V walked down the stairs and was met with flashing cameras. It was only because they took a public flight instead of a jet!

"_Ms. Hudgens! How was New York!?"_

"_Vanessa over here!"_

"_Aly is it true you and AJ are not singing anymore?"_

_Are you still dating Zac, Vanessa?"_

"_When are you going to Utah?"_

The paparazzi and some flashes mobbed the two girls on their way into the airport until the body gaurds showed up a little pissed off. Aly signed some autographs as did V and they answered some questions.

"Ok can you all please back away from Ms.Hudgens and Ms.Micalka!" the body guard roared. Vanessa and aly moved through the crowd and to the baggage claim. After getting their items the y hurried outside to meet their rides.

They saw AJ park her rover up front and come running up to them.

"Aly! Vanessa!" She exclaimed as she engulfed both girls ina hug.

"Hey Amanda!" Vanessa greeted sweetly. She slung her prada purse over her shoulder and once her chaufer came the rest of her luggage was out in the trunk.

Aly and Aj soon left and Vanessa stood alone as her bags were all finished being packed into the trunk. The driver came out and opened the door when a shrieking blonde came out and hugged Vanessa really tightly!

"VANESSA!! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS YOUR RING?!" she screamed and grabbed vanessa's hand so she could look at the gorgeous rock.

"Um hi too you to Ash!" V joked and hugged back. They both got into the car and the driver took off to ashley's apartment.

"You have to tell me everything!!" she insisted and pulled on V's arm. "How was "Will" and how was everyone?!" Ashley said quickly. She was REALLY excited to have her best friend back as you can see.

"Good, everything was really fun and hard though. I missed you guys like crazy! How was it in New Zealand? And the whole alien thing?" Vanessa asked about Ashley's new film.

"IT WAS SO COOL NESS!" Ashley yelled with extreme enthusiasm. She sighed and looked off into space for a second.

"I have never been so proud of myself! I mean seriously! It me against a mutant green thingie!!" She cried again.

"Hah! Wow ash you know the digital effects made it that way?" Vanessa laughed at her silly friend and set one of her carry on bags to the limo floor.

"Well yeah but whatever! It was so awesome in the moment ya know? But I highly doubt it will be anything like hsm3!" Ashley squealed and grabbed vanessa's hand.

"Can you believe how fast it's all moving?" She said not even giving V a chance to answer. Vanessa nodded and thought about how the next three months were going to be so enjoyable! She finally got to be with the cast and especially Zac. No one could describe how being away from him for that long strained her. But it was all going to change!

"It's crazy! But I am more than happy to be back with the cast again!" she answered after drifting off for a moment.

"I know, I totally missed our late night dance off parties!" she exclaimed with more giggles. When filming was over during the second movie they all went out to the baseball field in the red rock country and had fun just being together.

"Yeah but now we gotta figure out how were gonna do that in a hotel!" Ashley stated matching V's tone playfully.

"Well yeah, that could be difficult! But East high is re-living it's wild cat days! It's been a while since we spent the entire movie there!"

"Only because we were there for like four days when the second movie was shot. Being there for the whole movie is going to remind me so much of the first! You and zac pretending not to give eachother sexy looks every damn second, Corbin messing upon every line that was in his script, and Momo tripping over corbin's feet each time we danced to "Were all in this together"" ashlet teased but seemed completely serious.

"Yup, good times!" V cracked up to ashley's funny memories. She was right though. Everything was going to reminisce back to '06 when it al started. It was almost time to begin the third and last chapter in the High school musical trilogy and it was hard to wait for! _Especially _Zac though!!

**I hope u guys like it so far! Pretty much its just ash and v fornow but next chap is v's family and taking off to utah where she'll meet up with the cast minus zac and corbin. Corb is filming his own movie and zac doesn't get there til later! All the better to build up the zanessa anticipation tho right? Lol xoxxoxo reviewwww!**


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! I FEEL SO BAD FOR PUTTIN THIS OFF BUT I STARTED A PROJECT…..ITS AN ACTUAL ZANESSA STORY!! WHOOOOOOOO! Lol**

**Just go to "BabynessaKiana206" on youtube and u can watch my series and some troyella music videos! 3 **

**Ok I know in the last chapter it said that V was gonna see her family but im gonna skip that and have her spend the night at Ashley's apartment the night before they leave for filming!!**

Vanessa woke up tangled in all of Ashley's pink covers and the large duvet that covered them both. She was wearing one of Zac's big T shirts and some boy shorts.

She pulled the warmth of the blankets away from her body as she emerged from the king size bed. Ashley and Vanessa had a huge sleepover last night and she was way beyond the point of exhaustion!

Vanessa quietly walked out of the large bedroom into the modern looking living space in the center of Ashley's townhouse. She rubbed her tired eyes and found Ashley sitting on the white chaise with her morning coffee from the Coffee Bean and tea Leaf. Ashley absolutely HAD to have that every single moring! (**A/N: LOL!! TRUE STORY THO!) **

"Morning Ash!" Vanessa said sweetly as she took a seat beside her.

"Hey V! Damn last night was so fun! I think I got a maximum of 20 minutes for sleep!" Ashley giggled and widened her eyes.

"Oh my gawd I know! I'm super exhausted, but luckily we can sleep on the plane! Wait! Hold up, did you just use the word "maximum?!" Vanessa said in a sarcastic surprised voice.

Ashley narrowed her eyebrows and then gave Vanessa "The look".

"Ok ok I get it! And yes I did say "maximum" thank you very much." She said proudly but broke out in a grin.

"Hah I'm just kidding with you Ash!" Vanessa laughed and hugged her friend.

Ashley smiled back and hugged Vanessa as well.

"I can't believe were actually going to film the third movie! This is so crazy how fast everything has been." Vanessa said slowly, going over everything in her mind.

"I know. It's so weird to think that just a little while ago we were filming the first. We were all so young and nervous." Ashley laughed and agreed with V.

"Yeah we were weren't we? That was before…" her voice trailed off.

"before?" Ashley asked as if to say "carry on".

Vanessa smiled really big and blushed.

"Zac." She answered.

Her heart beat quickened just speaking his name. She longed to call him that in person and be able to feel his lips on hers once again.

"Oh! I see." Ashley teased and shook her head. "The love of your life!"

Vanessa nodded and bit her lip. She wished she hadn't brought him up. Now he would be in her mind all day and she'd suffer from his absence.

Ashley noticed the look on Vanessa's face. Her distant trance gave Ashley an idea of what the problem was.

"Your gonna see him in less than 10 hours hun. I promise. I bet he can't wait to scoop you up in his arms and kiss you." Ashley said sincerely.

Vanessa didn't answer but that thought brought a smile to her face. She slid off the chaise and stood before Ashley in her big t shirt.

"Yes. Yes you are right. But I really really miss him! More than anything" she answered honestly.

"and he is probably dying, from you being away from him!" Ashley said dramatically.

"Mmmmhm I hope!" she answered back hopefully.

Both girls took showers and got ready for their departing flight from Los Angeles to Utah. Vanessa and Ashley then got dressed and called the rest of the cast to see when they'd be arriving as well.

_Ashley on the phone with Monique..._

"'Kay bye Mo!"

"Ok I will see you both there!" they hang up.

"OMG! I'm glad were done with that! My fingers are bleeding from dialing all their numbers!" Ashley said to V who was putting on lip gloss as their limo approached the air port entrance.

"Uh Ash? You know you can just use your speed dial right?"

"Speed dial?! What's that ness? It sounds fun!" Ashley asked her excitedly.

Vanessa put her face in her hands.

"Oh god. This is going to be a lonnnnnngggggggg flight!" she laughed. dragging out the "n".

"Hey! I'm trying here! It's just that….well….i forget sometimes! Geez!" she laughed with Nessa and shook her head lightly.

"Miss Hudgens, Miss Tisdale? We've arrived." The limo chauffeur informed them.

"Thanks Samuel! Oh and you mean "Mrs. Efron"!" Ashley joked and poked Vanessa.

She smiled really big.

"Soon. Soon is all I will say." She grinned and winked at her friend.

"Yeah cause we all have Nooooooooo idea that you guys are in love!" she smirked back.

"Thanks to Hawaii yes. You actually do." Vanessa returned the smile and laughed at her straight face that she managed to keep.

"Alrighty miss smarty pants! Let's go to Utah and kick some Wildcat ass!" Ashley squealed and clapped her hands.

The limo driver took out their luggage and loaded up all of the bags on luggage carts. Ashley's pink suede bags took up two and half carts on their own!

"Jesus Ashley! How much stuff do you need!?" V asked surprised.

"Hey at least I'm not you! I betcha yours is filled to the brim with birth control!" Ashley cracked up.

"Ash! What if the paparazzi heard that?!" she hissed in a whisper. Her eyes were widened but she wasn't mad. Just nervous.

"Hah I'm sorry but you know I'm right!" she gave Nessa a look and raised her eyebrows.

Vanessa couldn't help but break out in a huge embarrassed smile. But she hid her look from the paparazzi luckily!

Both girls walked in front of their baggage carts that were being pushed for them (Ashley had four guys pushing her carts!) and they headed towards the gate.

"Next stop is……UTAH!! Whooo!" Ashley cheered.

"No your wrong. Next stop and I get to see Zac!" Vanessa stuck out her tongue and gave Ashley a sassy smile.

"Yeah yeah! Ok but if you guys start making out in front of me, like you do EVERYTIME, then I will be inclined to get you back by doing the same with Jared!" Ash shot back and put her hands on her hips, her Gucci purse falling to her wrist.

"Fine! As long as we can freely makeout I'm cool!" Vanessa giggled. _Only a cuple more hours and he's all mine…_She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane ride seemed to drag on endlessly in Vanessa's mind. Probably because ALL she could think about was Zac….only him too. But she had no idea how else to concentrate. It was impossible.

Vanessa and Ashley sat in their comfortable seats aboard Ashley's private jet. They couldn't afford anymore media.

"Ugh, filming Bandslam was so much more easy! We haven't eve started filming this yet and already people are after us like crazy!" Vanessa vented rolling her eyes.

**[A/N: IDK IF ITS STILL BEING CALLED "WILL". APARENTLY THEY CHANGED THE NAME TO "BANDSLAM" SOOOOOOOOO SORRY IF IM WRONG!!. WERE JUST GONNA GO WITH BANDSLAM K? LOL]**

"Yeah only because you guys filmed in Texas! The land of the nowhere" Ashley laughed.

"But there weren't annoying people following us everywhere"

"Whoa, who sprinkled drama queen in your cereal this morning?" Ashley joked.

"Nice try but I actually didn't have cereal today!" Vanessa laughed.

"Ok toast?" Ashley guessed.

"Nope"

"Ice tea?"

"Nope"

"Coffee?"

"There ya go!" Vanessa giggled.

"Yes! I knew I would get it right" she smiled.

Vanessa laughed again but slipped back into her annoyed expression. She was going to die if they didn't get there soon.

"Seriously, someone's in a 'mood'" Ashley implied and raised her eyebrows at her best friend.

"Well yes. How would you feel if you were deprived of everything essential that made you live, actually survive, for three whole months?" Vanessa asked seriously.

"Uhhhhhhh dead?" Ashley guessed.

"Exactly" Vanessa whispered.

"Oh I know what this is about. Vanessa calm down. It is okay I promise. You will see him in another hour okay? It's going to be fine Nessa" Ashley assured her.

Vanessa sighed and then smiled. Her eyes were bright.

"Yeah, your right. I just can't believe it's been that long" Vanessa absent mindedly played with the rock around her finger. Zac's rock.

20 minutes later----------

"Um, how about a coke?" Ashley said to the flight attendant who was pushing the beverage cart around.

"I don't think caffeine is the best for you right now…." Vanessa giggled and stared at Ashley. But the attendant went along and poured her a glass of the sugar filled soda.

Vanessa shook her head knowing her best friend's low tolerance for caffeine.

"This is going to be quite a flight" Vanessa laughed and took a sip of ashley's coke.

"Hey! That's mine" Ashley laughed and swiped the coke from V.

"Oh come on, your allowed to be all 'hyped up' on sugar but I can't?" Vanessa teased.

"No, cause you had like seven cups of starbucks this morning!"

"Oh…well I…need the energy" Vanessa trailed off, realizing what she said out loud. She blushed and turned away from Ashley.

"Hah! Of course! Oh my goodness you guys are terrible." Ashley laughed and sipped her coke.

Vanessa faced her again.

"I know but we can't help ourselves" Vanessa grinned. Ashley shook her head and smiled at her friend.

The attendant's voice boomed over the loud speaker.

"Attention, we will be landing in Salt lake City, Utah in Five minutes" She announced to the passengers.

"YES! FINALLY!" Vanessa yelled absentmindedly. People turned to look at her confused. Vanessa put her hand over her mouth and sat back down. Ashley giggled into her hands and watched Vanessa blush even more.

"Wow V, that was entertaining" she smirked again.

"I just want to get off this god damn plane!" Vanessa crossed her arms, hiding her nerves and laid her head back. She closed her eyes and day dreamt of Zac. _Five more minutes…_

Well not exactly. Only five minutes till the airport but perhaps another hour until she saw him again. They would settle into the hotel first and his flight would come in a little while later. She would have to wait in the room until then. That could be fun though. Maybe she should plan something, as if nothing were happening that night already!

Vanessa smiled as she thought about that. Three months without him. Damn. How had she managed? At all? It was impossible to imagine now. But she did have her work, thank god. The movie did help her cope but it was still unbelievably hard to be without him.

She touched the rock around her finger and took a deep breath. Inhaling slowly.

All of the sudden she felt the thud of the wheels hitting the runway and the plane increased in speed as it fled down the pavement. They had landed in Salt lake City international Airport. East high wasn't far.

The voice over the loud speaker was heard again.

"We have arrived in Salt lake City, Utah. It is 4:00 pm. Please stay seated until we have reached a complete stop" she stated to the passengers and turned the speaker off.

"My legs were cramping from sitting like this" Ashley groaned and uncrossed her legs from the seat.

"You were the one that insisted on sitting like that" Vanessa laughed looking at Ashley like she was crazy.

"Well we didn't have time for yoga today! And when are you gonna teach me what the hell speed dial is?!" she demanded rubbing her legs.

"Oh boy. Thank god the flight is over. Trust me, you will learn it soon enough" V picked up her purse from the ground and pulled out her phone. She couldn't wait to turn it on again.

The seatbelt sign went off and the flight attendant announced that it was okay to leave now. The doors opened and the stairs were driven up to the opening so people could depart the plane.

Vanessa and Ashley unhooked their seatbelts and took their carry on bags from under the seats. Their luggage was waiting for them in the airport. This was the last of all the crazt plane rides Vanessa had been on. For now. Next she would see Zac. The best part of this entire trip!


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa rushed through the airport quicker than she should have. Ashley was behind her, begging her to slow down and stop at star bucks or somewhere that she could shop. Of course. But the only thing important to Vanessa at the moment was getting to the hotel as soon as she could.

The men with the luggage carts were at Ashley's side, filled with the pink luggage and Vanessa's Lois Viton bags. Every now and the she would glance at her iphone to see if any new messages had come through. She groaned everytime that the screen appeared empty.

He was waiting to talk to her in person. The had been texting until 3 in the morning earlier today, once Ashley had fallen asleep she called him and sat in the bathroom talking to him for hours.

But even when the sun came up and she found herself asleep in Ashley's bed with the phone still in her hand and a text from Zac saying goodnight, she was still yearning to talk more and more. She had fallen asleep on the phone. But that was the only way she could fall asleep. To his voice, his touch, just him even.

For the past three months he had talked her to sleep every night. And when they were together he wouldn't have to. She would be in his arms as much as she wanted. H e could do _whatever _he wanted to her. She didn't care anymore, she just needed him now!

The limo ride to the little America hotel was another endless trip. Just like the plan and everything. It all seemed to long to her.

"It's ok Nessa, breath. Were almost there" Ashley squeezed V's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Vanessa smiled back and then glanced at the screen of her phone. Nothing. She groaned and threw her phone into her purse. Ugh.

"I'm so close, Ash!" She bit her lip. This was really eating away at her.

"I know V" Ashley smiled.

"When is jared coming?"

"Oh tomorrow I think. I can't wait! New Zealand was only fun when he came and surprised me with the football game tickets!" Ashley said.

"Hey, what about your alien fighting scenes?" Nessa pressed.

"Those were awesome! You should have seen me!" Ashley chimed while she put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Haha I can't wait" Vanessa smiled.

"Well I can't wait to see you in your emo get up! Your character was weird" Ashley recalled, thinking of "Sam" Vanessa's character in Banslam.

"Yes that was definitely interesting" she answered while she pulled her phone out once more.

"Put it down" Ashley ordered.

"But-"

"No, you have one hour Vanessa. One hour. Chill"

"You said that an hour ago!" Vanessa begged pushing out her bottom lip.

"That face may work on Zac but it is doing you no god with me" ashley couldn't help it and started cracking up.

Vanessa joined her until their sides hurt and they were gasping for breath.

"Wow hahah, all those laugh attacks cannot be good for our lungs" Ash managed to get out between sips of her coffee that Vanessa finally let her stop and get. Ashley ordered the mocha in line at the airport while Vanessa sat at a nearby table and stared at her phone.

She hadn't been able to eat much at all for the three months and knew Zac would say something. All she had today was her morning coffee and some sips of Ashley's coke. But that was more than she had been eating for weeks. She just wasn't hungry. Her mind was elsewhere.

The driver pulled up at the hotel entrance and the employees immediately opened the trunk and took out their luggage. Putting them on the hotel carts. The driver opened the door and let the two girls out. Vanessa got out first and grabbed her purse from the seat, careful not to look at her phone as she slid it in the pocket of her designer jeans.

Her feet were sore from the Christian Loubiton shoes that she wore, so running was harder this time. They were already checked in thanks to Vanessa's manager so the girls could freely go to their rooms. Vanessa followed the men with her luggage cart to the elebator.

"Love you Ash!" Vanessa hugged Ashley and she got ready to enter her elevator as well. Their rooms were all on different floors, but Vanessa's manager was sure to book her and Zac in the same one. Perfect.

"Love you too, tiger. Go get 'em!" Ashley joked and hugged Vanessa back, with a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh I will. Be sure of that" Vanessa joked back and winked at her Coffee hyped friend. Ashley entered the elevator with her two hotel carts and the bell boy. The doors closed and Ashley waved until the shut.

Vanessa nodded to her bell boy and told him to go up. She promised to be up in a minute but wanted to check something. He nodded back once and closed the sliding doors.

Vanessa walked to the counter where the receptionist was.

"Excuse me?" she asked politely.

"Yes Miss? What can I do for you?"

"Umm, what room is Zac Efron in? I'm Vanessa, I'll be joining him"

"Ah yes, he actually called in himself and booked the honey moon suite for the two of you" The lady answered.

Vanessa blushed and shook her head with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you for checking" She smiled and walked towards the elevator. She could barely breathe. Her heart was pounding harder and harder. It was all she could do to remember how to inhale and exhale.

That was so Zac. Of course he picked that room for them, of course he called in instead of Vanessa's manager. She loved that about him. More than anyone would ever know.

Vanessa pushed the "up" bottom on the elevator and the doors open. The cast was going to give them a lot of crap for this one. You'd think they would be used to stuff like this by now, but she didn't care. It was only a matter of time until she was in his arms. His tight grasp.

She never wanted him to let go again. Ever.

She stepped into the small, square elevator and pressed the button for the last floor. The suite wouldn't be hard to find. Two huge doors she guessed.

The doors opened and she stepped out onto the last floor, this was the tallest hotel in Utah. She couldn't help looking out the nearby window and grinning. She grinned even more when she reached the suite. Just as she guessed. Two gigantic doors with the engraved words "Honey Moon Suite" on a plaque by the doors.

Vanessa opened the huge doors with her key card and gasped.

The bed was the first thing she saw. It was huge. And that was probably an understatement. And it was also beautiful. The canopy above it glistened and long white satin sheets were covering the huge bed. With pillows, the softest looking imaginable.

She closed the doors and closed her eyes for a second. Alone in the room. This was going to be very, very fun.

The luggage hotel cart was parked in a corner of the room. Vanessa put her bags in the closet and removed the expensive shoes that had caused her feet gours of pain. She unzipped her leather jacket, leaving her in her designer jeans and marc Jacobs white tank top. She threw her purse and phone onto a couch in the next room and sat down beside them yawning.

No! She couldn't be tired. Not now at least.

Twenty minutes must have passed as she sat there. She then stood up and went to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. She took her purse with her. After applying some more mascara and lip gloss, and fixing her hair, Vanessa clicked the light off and threw her bag back down.

She was about to leave the room when she heard a low buzzing sound. Her phone!

Vanessa grabbed her purse, digging threw it madly until she felt her phine. She gtrabbedit and looked at the screen.

**1 New Msg From Zac**

It read.

Vanessa's heart stopped. She clicked the screen with her finger and it opened. And said:

_On my way up. See you soon babe ;)_

The beating began again and she dropped the phone on the carpet of the room and darted out of the living area. She reached the bedroom once again that was connected to the main hallway, which led to the huge doors again.

She practically threw them open. Not caring if they closed behind her.

This was it.

After three whole months he was yards away.

She raced down the halls of the hotel floor, damn it! The room had to be so far away from the elevator. In the back of he mind she thought sheheard thedoors ding, and then slid open but she was too focused on HIM. Just him. And nothing else.

She was now just around the corner, running in her jeans and bare feet. Unaware of the cold that the hall contained from the months just leading into spring.

Vanessa's long black curly hair flew behind her as she ran. And then, the beating stopped. She saw him pulling his rolling suitcase out of the elevator. This time she ran faster and screamed.

"Zac!" she yelled and his head shot up. A huge smile on his perfect face. His deep blue eyes were as lit up as her chocolate brown ones. He dropped all his bags and held out his arms widely. For her.

Vanessa jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist naturally. Her arms hooked around his neck and his hands roamed her body quickly. He rested one on the back of her neck and the other supported her body in his tight grasp.

He pulled her lips to his and they kissed passionately. More than ever now. They kissed for a couple minutes and then pulled away for air, their foreheads touching.

"I missed you, love" Zac whispered and pulled her face to his again as he kissed her deeply again and again. _May our lips never part? Yes, never._

Vanessa's arms tightened around him and she kissed back strongly. In need of his taste. Of him mostly. She finally pulled back and breathed deeply.

"I missed you so much, baby. I love you" she said and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you to Vanessa Anne Hudgens. Forever" he answered her back and softly let her down.

"Now let's get to our room baby" Zac said and picked up all his bags as they walked down the long hallway. Hand in hand. He squeezed hers lovingly. She couldn't WAIT until they got there.

**[[A/N: ITS COMING! ITS COMING!!!!!! LOL]]**

Zac swung the doors open and closed them as fast as he could. Then he threw the bags in the closet with Vanessa's things as well. He turned around to face his beautiful girlfriend.

"oh Zac" Vanessa breathed. That was it. All it took.

He picked her up from the ground and she wrapped her legs around him playfully once again. They started making out feverishly as he stepped towards the bed. He set her down gently, disconnecting their lips for seconds only and then was on top of her kissing her passionately.

Deeper and deeper every minute grew. He pulled his jacket off without stopping their lips and then she grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulled it off of him and ran her fingers down his toned chest. It had been WAY too long. She remembered every inch of him and was now able to relive it all at once.

They were experts now, at removing clothes in record time. Vanessa's hands went for his belt and she unclipped it quickly and then unzipped his jeans faster. He took her tank top in his hands and then pulled it over her head.

Leaving her in her lace bra. Zac's favorite. The black one.

She gripped his boxers as her pulled her tight jeans off perfectly. Now she was left in a matching thong as well.

"Mmmm you look so fucking sexy right now Nessa" Zac said into her hair where he pressed his lips and played with her thong.

Vanessa played his boxers as well. She felt his erection through the fabric and immediately took them off. They rested around his ankles and he kicked them off onto the ground below the bed.

"And this bed is perfect. Don't you think?" He said pulling her thong down lower and lower.

Vanessa gasped.

"Yes" she breathed and felt his smooth skin with her hands. They lay in the middle of the bed, perfectly and vanessa's head rested on a satin pillow and Zac covered on top of her.

He brushed his fingers around her inner thighs and then reached for her bra, unclasping it. They then started kissing feverishly again. As they had been through the whole process.

He pulled her bra off her small body and his eyes traveled over her. Every inch he took in. he then reconnected their lips and grabbed her hips in his strong hands. He pulled them towards his growing erection.

"I want you Zachary. Now" she said and he pressed gently on her thigh. Lowering him onto her. He groaned, his hands gripping tighter. He helped her raise herself up to him. He lowered even more and gripped her hips until his tip was inside of her evenly.

Vanessa gasped and then he gave her a grin as he fully entered her. He lowered himself back down, putting most of his weight onto her as they picked up the pace. Moving as one. It had been much too long.

"Zac…oh" A moan escaped Vanessa's lips as they moved faster, deeper in love than ever.

Zac rolled his hips up, setting a fast pace for them both that soon had the hotel suite filled with heavy breathing and moaning as their climaxes drew closer.

"Mmm Vanessa I love you, sexy" He told her, pulling their faces closer. He breathed huskily and they both grew hotter from their passionate acts. He kissed her feverishly more and more. They could have stayed like that as long as the world allowed.

Their kisses growing with passion every touch, every breath. Never stopping. More time passed, this spent their night but they wanted it to. Forever and ever.

"Zac!" Vanessa called out, her head threw back as the first wave of an orgasm washed over her body, her muscles letting Zac know and he thrust his hips into hers to meet. The now hurried pace set them both off.

They caught their breath and Zac pulled Vanessa closer to him. Kissing her once again. Their lips shaped around each other.

" I love you too, so much baby" Vanessa whispered into his hair as he pulled her even closer.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum" Zac announced and kissed warm lips. His tongue dancing in her mouth, as well as hers.

Vanessa grasped her hands to his chest and then tangled her fingers into his hair. He had already done the same with his and now traced them along her small waist. His lips now brushed across her neck, her wrists, and then stopped at her lips. Fully kissing her deeply once again.

"God, Nessa!" Zac cried loudly.

"Mmm" Vanessa answered pulling his face close as it could get. The hard passionate kissing continued.

Zac collapsed on top of her. Putting his full weight onto her small body. He wrapped her arms around her and kissed down her neck.

"You are so irresistible" Zac told Vanessa slowly between hot kisses on her chest all the way down her stomach.

"You were gone. So long" Vanessa whimpered and brushed her fingers along his jaw line and shoulders.

He traced patterns on her stomach and slowly kissed every inch on her abdomen.

"I know, baby. But I am here now. I will never leave you. I am here as long as you need me" he whispered into her neck and then made his way up to her lips once more.

Vanessa kissed him back and they kissed longer and harder. Never once wanting to part. _There are no words for this._

"Forever, never leave" she pleaded to him.

"I won't. I'm yours now"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okayy im sooooo sorry that its been a while! Since like b4 x-mas right? Ahhhhh so sorrrrryyyyy ;p u guys kno ily though hahahah **

"You mean your mine forever" Vanessa corrected him with a smile. He shook his head playfully.

"No, _much_ longer than that" he kissed the top of her head gently "Now what time is it babe? We can't be late for the first day of dance rehearsals now can we?" He laughed sitting up. Vanessa remained lying down, under him.

"I don't think they'll mind" she giggled "I wanna stay right here" Zac smirked and then took her hands in his.

"You remember what happened last time, not a good idea" he pulled her up softly so she was sitting beside him.

"Oh that. Well it was really Corbin's fault, I mean he could've knocked" she said laughing. Recalling when the last time they'd been late because of….things. Corbin had barged through the doors of Vanessa's casita on the set of HSM2 and had gotten a big surprise, let's say.

**(A/N: hahahah I can totally see that happening lol :D)**

"I guess your right" Zac chuckled.

"Ah okay I guess we do have to be ready" she sprang up from the large bed and skipped to the bathroom.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" he asked politely. Gesturing toward the bathroom as he stood up.

Vanessa shook her head.

"No, I wanna take the first one _with_ you" she said devilishly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course you do" he laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Now let's hurry before Corbin busts through the door"

"Even after we made sure we locked it twice" zac chuckled.

"Even after that, you know he'd find some way to get through" she shook her head with a smile.

"Everyone knows that, he'd ram the luggage cart into the door if he had to" he said truthfully and then pulled her into the master bathroom.

He started the hot running water and helped Vanessa into it immediately since they were already unclothed as it was.

**[[A/N: hahahah =] "as it was", of course they were ;p]]**

The hot water ran over her body, relaxing each muscle as she closed her eyes slowly. Zac quietly stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her waist. She opened her eyes and turned in his arms to face him.

"Why does this feel like it has been forever?" she whispered. Her breath touching his lips, they were so close.

"Because it has" Zac answered her leaning closer.

Vanessa stood up on her tip toes to kiss him and he braided his fingers into her wet hair. Smoothed from the warm water that splashed over both of them.

"Mmmm" Vanessa moaned in delight. Her mind completely at ease now. Zac smiled into the kiss and then picked up the pace as the kiss built. They pulled away for air and both laughed.

"I think it's best that we get all of this out of our system before we are on the set" he laughed.

"Hah me too, just in case. But there is always the locker room, like last year" Vanessa prodded and then grinned.

"Okay we will just have to settle for that then" he smirked and got out once he was finished.

-----------------------------

The cast was still in hysterics from seeing eachother even though dance rehearsals had been going on for a couple hours. Everyone seemed to pickup exactly where they left off.

"Omg V! Kaycee said he might propose! Ahh an engagement on the set!" Ashley squealed as the two girls took a break and lay across a couch with water bottles, just a couple feet away from where chucky was teaching Corbin some of the jumps from "The boys are back".

**[[A/N: I just realized how much of a run on sentence that was! Haha sorry for my terrible writing skills ;p]]**

"I know hah, that'd be cool" Vanessa smiled and took a sip from her water. They had been learning the moves from "A Night to remember" for a while now. It was exhausting.

"Hey guys" Lucas greeted both girls and jumped on top of their stretched out legs on the couch. He lay across them.

"Lucas!!!" Ashley piped up and then cracked up. "Oh my this is just like last time" she shook her head and then gulped down more water.

"Ah yes but this time Ryne isn't here for me to "accidentally" spill your water on his head" Lucas laughed.

"Don't you mean forcefully grab my water and then dump it on him, getting most of it on my Sharpay wedding dress?" Ashley narrowed her eyes.

"And don't you dare use me as a substitute for Ryne!" Vanessa covered her head with her hands as Ashley gripped her bottle tighter. Lucas laughed.

"hahah okay okay calm down, that was a one time thing I promise" he ginned.

"Good" Ashley retorted but then smiled "where is he anyways?"

"Oh he is getting lunch for me and Corbin" Lucas answered.

"Um Lucas, there is a food table right outside the studio" Vanessa pointed out.

"Yeah but does it serve taco bell? No!" Lucas laughed.

"Ahhh! You are turning into Corbin, food food food" Ashley joked.

They all laughed.

"Wait, how'd you get him to drive all the way to taco bell for you guys?" Vanessa asked.

"Ohhh that was simple. I told him I'd dump my water on him again." He said smugly.

"You mean MY water" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever, and I will make that up to you" he smiled.

"And how will you do that Mr. Grabeel?" Ashley asked.

Lucas took Ashley's bottle out of her hands and then handed it back to her.

"For you" he smiled and then laughed.

"Wow Lucas, how generous. Haha and thank you" she grinned and smacked his arm.

-----------------------------------------------------

6 hours later……..

Zac lay out on a white beach chair and closed his eyes.

Vanessa tip toed up to him and then sat on top of him, straddling his waist.

They relaxed on their private deck outside the hotel room. Zac lay on a chair just feet away from a hot tub. Vanessa leaned down and kissed him behind her dark sunglasses.

"Mmm hey sexy" he whispered.

"Falling asleep?" Vanessa asked and stroked his face lightly.

"Maybe" Zac smirked. "But with you, like that, never"

He lifted his head up to kiss her deeply.

They pulled away for air and Vanessa stroked his chest.

"Today was tiring" she moaned and then lay across him.

Zac laughed and rubbed her back.

"I know. But I have to say you looked insanely hot dancing like that" He grinned at her and pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Thank you" she gave him a quick kiss "and you picked up the moves way faster then I did" she said.

"I highly doubt that, love. Corbin makes it impossible to not hurt myself when he is dancing around me." Zac chuckled, recalling when corbin was blasting his ipod and then tripped over a chair, falling into Zac.

Vanessa laughed and lay her head back down on his chest.

"You look exhausted baby" Zac whispered and kissed her hair. Vanessa smiled and then sighed.

"Ugh I am, but not too tired for…" Her voice trailed off and a grin spread across her face. Her cheeks blushed a deep red.

"Me neither" Zac said, picking up on her mood, and then quickly picked her up bridal style and dashed into the suite, closing the French doors behind him.

**Hehe ;) good???? Comment me if soooooooooooo lol**

**I dedicate this chapter to none other than my Chloe 3 I miss youuuuu and we need to email hahah ily ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here is the new chapter of NFB that u guys voted on ;) I'm so glad y'all liked "One night" tehe thanks so much!!!!!!!!! Ily all haha here it issssss…..**

Zac pushed Vanessa against the wall of the cafeteria. Normally it was filled with people rushing about but everyone was on lunch break, leaving them all alone in the middle of the huge "I want it all" set.

Vanessa giggled and pressed her lips against her boyfriend's and groaned.

"What is it, babe?" Zac smiled at her, flashing his perfect teeth.

"Lunch is almost over and we have _all_ day of filming until we can-" But Zac cut her off.

"But we have _all_ night, for us." He grinned devilishly and tightened his grip on her hips. Vanessa smiled, he was right. Now she was wishing the sun would set and they could finally leave.

She surrendered and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, this would be a lot more fun in my trailer." She offered, winking at him.

"Let's go then." He whispered into her neck and then grabbed her hand.

-------------------------

Outside most of the cast was gathered around Zac's trailer. Labeled "Troy, number 1."

"Zac started a war!" Sean shouted into the cameras that were minutes away from capturing their revenge.

"Yeah he pulls a lot of pranks" Ashley laughed, speaking to the camera. She was still in her costume for the "I want it all" number. She wore the silver-ish white wig, silver leotard, and the shiny heels, "Especially since the first one so, he's the prankster!" she giggled.

Chucky and some of the dance cast was behind her, TPing Zac's trailer and getting the water buckets ready.

**(A/N: Remember this video when they prank him??? Mwahahahah)**

"He's pranked the wrong people! Look what happens when ya mess with us!" chucky shouted throwing toilet paper through the open door.

"Ok guys, ready?! It's 6:15 so we got ten minutes!" One of the crew shouted. Everyone started to huddle around the trailers and get to they're places.

The crew member spoke up again, who was running the prank.

"Ok guys, this has to look totally casual okay? Zac's gonna get out of the van like this" he demonstrated then went on "Like he's going to his trailer, then Sean Carter is gonna come out like 'hey zac!'" he said.

Sean then jumped out enthusiastically with the huge water gun.

"Hey Zac!" he practiced then cracked up, "Zac, were gonna run you!" he said again.

The crew member showed them what to do and when to chase them down the hall of trailers until he was soaked.

"No no no, then he's gonna open this door!" chucky said getting inside the trailer.

"Yeah then me and Rowe will totally soak him" the crew guy shouted, pointing his water gun out.

"He's a dead man!" Sean cracked up, lowering his gun. Ashley laughed tugging on her itchy wig.

"Where should I have my gun?!" Ashley yelled and then looked at the camera laughing.

Kaycee Stroh laughed at Ashley's gun position and shook her head.

"Guys! Guys!" the crew guys yelled "remember, this is not about Vanessa Hudgens, Vanessa is an innocent bystander, and though is with Zac, she is not part of this" he cleared to them so no one would soak her too.

Ashley grinned.

"Vans coming! Vans coming!" Ashley shouted and got her gun ready.

"Are you nervous Ashley?" Sean asked sarcastically.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Ashley babbled, fanning her face nervously "I'm so scared!"

"Take your positions!" The crew guys told everyone. The cast and crew flew around to their places and to hide.

Ashley was talking with one of the chorographers, when she saw Zanessa coming.

"Hi Nessa!" Ashley called to V, waving.

--------------------------------

1 minute before….

Zac took Vanessa's hand and lightly pulled her out of the van that escorted them to the trailers.

"Come on" he grinned and pulled her along.

Vanessa caught sight of Ashley waving and calling her name. Vanessa smiled and waved back.

They walked closer to Zac's trailer. Then all of the sudden…

"Eat it!!!" Sean carter jumped out from behind Monique's trailer and started soaking Zac with a water gun. Zac tried to shield himself and Vanessa jumped away with a shriek.

Zac ran down the row of trailers trying to get away. Vanessa stood against the trailer laughing and covering her mouth.

"Open the door!" Sean shouted to chucky.

Five more people surrounded Zac with guns and started squirting at him.

"Baby!" Vanessa ran towards him.

Vanessa was right by the door now, trying to get Zac away from the water guns, everyone laughing. Vanessa giggled and tried to pull him towards her. Not even caring that she was wet.

All of the sudden chucky flung open the door and dumped a huge bucket of water on top of Zac AND Vanessa. Vanessa gasped and zac took her hand, pulling her away from everyone, laughing all along.

They ran all the way across East Highs front lawn until the boys circled around Zac and trapped him. He surrendered laughing.

"Okay guys you got me!" he laughed putting his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah!!! Whoo!!!" all the boys high fived and slapped Zac on the back, all cracking up.

Vanessa stood by the school's entry laughing, a few feet away. Her purple tanktop and Hudson skinny jeans were soaked, along with her side ponytail. She pulled out her elastic and shook her smooth hair free.

Zac walked over to her, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing by one of the trailers.

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Their wet bodies pressed together.

"We so got you!" Sean shouted from the row of trailers.

"Best revenge ever!" Chucky whooped and punched his fist in the air victoriously.

Kenny laughed and patted Zac on the back, his arms still around V.

"Oh my gosh!" Ashley shrieked coming up to them "are you okay? That was so fun you guys!" she was panting and laughing.

Vanessa smiled.

"You guys better watch your backs!" Zac shouted, pointing to all of them. Sean rolled his eyes and laughed. Zac pulled his lips to Vanessa's.

"Your wet" Vanessa joked kissing him sweetly.

"As are you, sexy." He laughed pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened." She said shaking her head with a smile.

"Yeah, but they have no idea what I got up my sleeve next" he whispered against her lips.

"But you'll tell _me_ right?" Vanessa pushed out her bottom lips and batted her eyelashes in a pout. He couldn't say no to that face.

"Of course I will." He kissed her again.

"You know what?" Zac said. "I like this" he pointed to their wet bodies pressed together "much better than your trailer." He grinned mischievously again and pulled V even closer. Grabbing her hips.

"Mmm, me too." Vanessa moaned into the kiss.

They had completely forgotten where they were, who was with them, and why. The only things on both of their minds was each other.

**Ya like???????? Hahah hope its not too short! Next will be longer I promise hehe**

**If u wanna watch the real vid its called "Zac gets soaked on HSM3 set"**


	7. Chapter 7

Vanessa and Ashley sat behind the East high stage laughing. The cast had just finished their 14th take of the day for "A Night to remember" and they were exhausted.

"I'm so sore I can't feel my legs." Ashley moaned and rubbed her tired thighs.

"I'm so sore, tonight is going to be really boring." Vanessa bit her lip grinning.

"Eww! V!" Ashley laughed, "Your gross." She said as they both cracked up.

Vanessa smiled and then sat back against the stage set wall. She was extremely tired. From today's dances and last nights events.

_Flashback _

"_But I'm too tired to go back to the hotel." Vanessa whined playfully, pulling on Zac's arm with a pouty face._

"_I know baby, then where do you suggest we sleep?" he joked with her. _

"_Your trailer." She probed._

"_Are you serious? It's stuffed with toilet paper from Chucky's 'little' joke." He laughed, tracing Vanessa's lips._

"_I know, but then we could be all alone." She grinned mischievously at him._

_Zac gave in to Vanessa's pouty face and 15 minutes later they found themselves tangled up in each other inside Zac's messy trailer. _

_Zac slammed the door closed and pushed Vanessa against the wall of the trailer. It was hard to tell what exactly was in the room itself. Everywhere you looked was white cotton hanging from the ceiling, still leftover from the prank._

_His urgent lips crashed down on hers and barely left them. She combed her fingers into his messy hair. _

_Zac's fingers were already running along Vanessa's jeans. He quickly undid the zipper and she shimmied out of them in record time._

"_We're getting too good at this." Vanessa whispered in his ear. _

_Zac chuckled and then went for her small top. He pulled that right over her head as she got his jeans off. And then she took the hem of his shirt and removed that as well. both were now left in only their underwear._

_His hands clasped around Vanessa's wrists as he kissed her._

_And the next second they were on the floor, taking a bunch of the cotton strips with them. They landed softly on Vanessa's back, who was on top of Zac. _

"_This is going to be strange." She laughed pulling it off._

"_At least we'll never be cold." Zac smiled and reattached their lips once more._

_Vanessa moaned into the kiss, and rubbed his inner thigh absentmindedly. All that mattered to them at the moment was each other._

_Zac's hands snaked around Vanessa's back and unclipped her lace bra in a swift motion. He brushed his fingers down her hips, leaving her shivering and then along the pulled the little black thong off of her body._

_Vanessa pulled away to breathe for a moment, but his lips never left her. They reattached themselves to her neck and began sucking on it gently. Vanessa gripped his arms firmly in pleasure and then tangled her fingers in his swept hair._

_Zac kicked his boxers off and Vanessa hitched her leg around his hip._

_He rolled her over, fully entering her with a gasp of pleasure. She ran her fingers along his chest, above her and closed her eyes._

"_Zac…" She moaned incoherently. In response he eased into her a little more and she gripped his shoulders._

_Vanessa's lips found his again and they began their heated kissing, caught up in the moment. Inside Zac's trailer, with nothing to see but each other and the white fluffy cotton strips._

_End of flashback_

Vanessa burst out laughing. Ashley gave her a strange look.

"Do I even want to know?" she hinted, crossing her arms.

"No!" Vanessa cracked up, "it's just, toilet paper." And then she started laughing all over again in near hysterics.

"Yeah…and people think I'm weird." Ashley shook her head at her friend.

"Sorry Ash, It's a long story. I'm calm now don't worry." Vanessa grinned and then took an over-the-top deep breath to prove her sanity.

"It's okay" Ashley laughed, "I'm just glad I'm not the one freaking out this time."

"Hey, I was just laughing." Vanessa smiled and poked Ashley.

Just at that moment, Corbin came backstage in the big clown costume used for "Just wanna be with you".

**[A/N: Ya know that one in the song? Where lucas is all "HAHA!" and corbin looks all embarrassed lol]**

"Hey girls!" Corbin said walking towards them.

Vanessa took one look at Corbin and burst out laughing once again.

"Thanks Corbin! I _just _got her to act normal again." Ashley laughed rolling her eyes.

"Oh sorry, what do you mean 'again'?" he asked her curiously.

"Care to explain ?" Ashley gestured to Vanessa who was still laughing.

Vanessa stopped for a second then cracked up again.

"Yeahhh, that's what I thought." Ashley joked.

Corbin shook his head at them both.

"You guys are the weirdest people I've ever met, seriously." Corbin laughed, pulling at the sleeve of the clown suit. He smiled at them and then headed back to the auditorium to get a bottle of water from the food cart.

"See you scared Corbin away, and he's usually the weird one." Ashley said playfully, adjusting the pink feather on her head from her Sharpay Prom Dress.

"Sorry, maybe it was a bad idea drinking two red bulls before I got to the set. But I was just so tired from last night and…." Vanessa looked away embarrassed.

"You drank two red bulls?! Wow. That certainly explains it then," Ashley laughed "But I didn't see you and Zac come back to the hotel with us?"

"Oh god, please don't make me laugh again." V said biting her lip.

"There's a reason we didn't come back actually…" she continued.

"Oh my god! V! I get it now, toilet paper, not coming back…You fucked Zachary in his TP'd trailer!" Ashley squealed.

"Shh! Ashley be quiet!" Vanessa tried to be serious but she burst out laughing yet again.

"You guys are so over the top." Ashley snickered into her palm.

"I know, but I was _so _tired and then, his trailer was pretty close. And we kinda just lost ourselves in it ya know?" she asked. Lost in thoughts.

"Yes, haha I do. That is so funny, I mean, it's just so you and Zac." Ashley replied, still laughing.

Ashley pulled her Prada bag closer to her side and pulled out some lip-gloss and her sidekick phone.

"You actually brought your Prada to the set?" Vanessa asked her in disbelief.

"Yes I did. I can't have my baby feeling neglected all alone in a scary hotel room now can I?" Ashley hugged the bag closer to her.

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Ya know what?" Ashley said sitting up and then fully standing "I bet you couldn't go two days without sleeping with Zac."

Vanessa stood up as well, still in her "A night to remember" dress.

"Yeah? Well I bet _you _couldn't go two days without carrying a designer bag around" Vanessa challenged.

"Nuh-uh!" Ashley laughed clutching her bag.

"Give me the bag…" Vanessa took a step closer, playfully.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BABY!" Ashley yelled and hugged the bag tight to her chest.

"Whoa Ash, calm down I was kidding." Vanessa cracked up.

"I know so was I, but stay away from Nichole!" she shrieked.

"Who?" Vanessa raised her eyebrows.

"Nichole. That's her name." Ashley said simply shrugging her shoulders.

"_Okay…_then Nichole, I won't touch _her _don't worry. But I can't believe you named your Prada, your worse then Stella. She named her feet." Vanessa laughed along with Ashley.

Just then Zac came running through he backstage entrance.

"Vanessa! You have to see this, come here." He took her hand and led her out the door after she said goodbye to Ashley.

"Zac, where are we going?" Vanessa giggled.

"You'll see, apparently were gonna film on it." He said excitedly.

He led her up the stairs all the way to the garden rooftop.

"We've filmed up here before Zac." Vanessa said looking at her boyfriend curiously.

"Yes we've filmed on the garden, but never on the actual roof." he grinned as Vanessa grew more curious.

He guided her though the garden and under a small rope that stood as a restrain from the roof.

"Come here. It's awesome." He said sweetly, brushing her cheek.

She followed him obediently and ducked under the rope with him, as they entered the roof.

"This is where were going to film "Can I have This Dance?"" He whispered, lightly playing with her pinned up curls.

"Oh my gosh, the view is amazing up here." She exclaimed.

She then turned her attention to Zac who had a grin playing on his soft lips. His lips started to look extremely tempting to Vanessa.

Seconds later he'd pulled her lips to his and began kissing her non-stop. He rubbed his hands all over her body in the gentle silk dress that adorned her perfectly. His hands came up to her luscious curls, that were currently pinned up and pulled out the clip. Letting the long brunette spirals fall down her back as he tangled his fingers up into them lovingly.

"You look so beautiful in that dress" he whispered into her ear. His hot breath making her pull his body even closer.

His tongue traced the shape of her lips to extent. Feeling her shiver with pleasure and grant him access. Her lips parted and his tongue entered her, tasting everything. He gripped her hips in his hands and brought her chest closer into his.

"Oh Zac." She whispered back.

"I love you." He said, his voice husky.

"I love you too." She said in-between kisses.

_**Chapter dedication to Chloe :)**_

**AHHH its been forever I KNOW lol im so so so sorry that I made y'all wait so long but I've really been into "In The eyes Of a Victim" lately and when I feel that I just HAVE to let it flow and write. **

**And I personally like that story a little more but I love this one too and im def going to update more since its summa over here ;) lol so is erryone's summer goin good so far? I love you all so much and thank you for reading and (hopefully) reviewing :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Vanessa sat on Zac's lap as Kenny instructed the cast.

She leaned back as his grip tightened.

They were currently all spread out on the main stage, dressed head to toe in their graduation gowns for the final scene of the "Spring Musical".

"Your wearing way too much clothes Ms. Hudgens." Zac whispered into her neck softly.

Vanessa's small giggle escaped her lips and Corbin rolled his eyes at them playfully. Giving Zac a knowing smile. _Of course _they were flirting.

Kenny paced across the front row of theater chairs, contained in the East High auditorium.

"Okay, I want the five of you" he pointed to the cast, "in the front row while Allison gives your graduation speech for the play." He nodded at Allison who was dressed in her vibrant "Miss Darbus" costume.

Kenny scratched his chin, thinking, and glanced at Chucky.

"Yes that's good, and the rest of the dancers in the back. All smiles!" he laughed as everyone lined up.

Zac stood and pulled Vanessa up with him, giving her a small peck as they got into their places.

"Where is Jason's cap?" Kenny called to the costume director who hurried on stage to place Jason's "Baseball Cap/Graduation Cap" on his messy head of hair.

Ashley snickered.

"You totally have the "slacker" look pulled off, Ryne." She said joking.

"Aww, and you totally have the "I'm-a-stuck-up-bitch" look pulled off, Ash." Ryne put his hand over his heart playfully and hugged Ashley as they laughed.

'That's the point." She giggled some more and showed off her rhinestone covered "SE" graduation cap, complete with pink tassels.

"Okay everyone!" Kenny clapped as they all got into their places, "Aaaand ROLLING!" he shouted as the camera flicked to life and the cast got into character.

--------------------

Vanessa sat in the bathroom of her and Zac's honeymoon suite. A thousand thoughts going through her head.

One of them was that tomorrow was their final day of filming. And that was going to be nerve racking. She didn't want to end this. Not yet.

They had been filming for three months now. It was crazy, but she loved it. But after this one, there wasn't going to be a sequel. That was going to be weird. Not getting ready for another one. But Bandslam's promo tour kicked off in 2009 and she had to be ready for that.

She sat down on the marble toilet, holding something white and thin in her left hand. She tapped it against her thigh quickly. Starting to lose her mind.

Vanessa tapped the pregnancy test harder. This was another worried thought.

One she didn't quite expect just yet.

"You okay in there?" Ashley called to her friend supportively.

"It's not done yet, two more minutes." Vanessa called slowly.

Ashley turned the golden knob on the door and let herself in.

"Oh V!" she rushed to her friend quickly once she saw the terrified look on her face. She hugged her close.

"It's going to be fine sweetie, don't worry." Ashley soothed giving Vanessa a sweet smile.

"I know ahh, I'm just freaking out. This is the longest three minutes of my fucking life!" Vanessa through the test at the wall.

Ashley went and retrieved it.

"That's not going to get the result, ness." She laughed giving it back to her.

"I know. But it's taking _forever_." She dragged out her sentence with exasperation.

"But you've done like ten of these haven't you? This isn't the first time you needed one." Ashley put a hand on her shoulder sweetly.

"No, I've used them before but I feel weird this time." Vanessa groaned.

Suddenly Vanessa's cell phone went off.

"That's the timer." She whispered.

Ashley turned it off and gave Vanessa the white stick.

"Ready?" she asked quietly. Hopeful for good news.

"No." Vanessa laughed and then looked at the test. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well?" Ashley mused, panicking.

Vanessa's eyes flashed open and she laughed.

"Negative." Her smiled widened. Relieved. She was _not _ready for that yet.

"You scared me!" Ashley gasped with a matching smile. She hugged Vanessa and threw the stuck into the waste bin, under the sink.

"That was close. Imagine if it were positive." Her voice sounded relieved as well.

"No idea, but you'd handle it. Your good with kids." Ashley answered sincerely.

"Ahh, but not now." She giggled.

Vanessa stood up from the toilet and walked into the spacious room. Lying on the bed, she breathed in.

Ashley followed behind her.

"What am I gonna say to Zac?" Vanessa asked. Her eyes fluttering open at the thought.

"Umm, well does he even know you bought a test?"

"Nope. Which is probably good. I don't need him worrying about my pregnancy scare right now. We have to focus on tomorrow." She answered.

"Yeah but you know he'd _want _to know." Ashley sufficed, pulling her phone out and checking a text from Jared.

"Yeah but, I don't want him worrying about me right now." Vanessa told her, rolling onto her side. She felt tired. They'd been rehearsing and filming all day and she'd barely eaten.

"Okay, whatever you say." Ashley grinned and sat on the bed next to her. "Where is Zachary anyways?"

"He went out to lunch with Corbin and Ryne, I told him I didn't feel good. So I stayed here, which is partially true. But I feel a whole lot better now." Vanessa laughed.

"Well I'm starving, let's order up room service!" Ashley stood up on the bed excitedly.

"That sounds perfect. I'm hungry too." Vanessa sat up and grabbed the menu off the night stand table. She flipped through it as the girls decided on what to eat.

------------------

Vanessa lounged in the gigantic marble bathtub, in their master bathroom. She turned the faucet on and then off with her feet. The water was warm. She sunk down until her head was covered and then surfaced.

It was currently ten o'clock, Zac had stayed out later with the guys and Ashley left a couple hours ago to meet Jared.

Vanessa's mind was being thrown a million different thoughts. She sifted through them each. Tired of all of them. She wanted Zac to come back. She needed to see him. To know that if she had been pregnant, it would all work out. It had scared her. That was for sure.

But she needed to trace his smooth skin and feel his soft tentative lips on hers. Moving together. They way her brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

It seemed like days since she'd seen him.

_How the hell did I survive for three months?!_

She thought incredibly.

She pulled the drain and got out of the hot bath. Wrapping a white cotton towel around her soaking body, and letting her hair down from its high ponytail. It cascaded down her back and shoulders.

Vanessa walked out of the large bathroom, and heard a click from the door.

Zac walked in, wearing a vintage T shirt and some faded Diesel Jeans. He looked _amazing_.

"Zac!" Vanessa dropped her towel and leapt into his open arms.

"Hey sexy." He whispered against her lips. He kissed her fiercely and held her naked body close.

"Sorry I just got out of the bath." She giggled into his neck.

"Don't apologize, you look amazing baby." His voice was husky and filled with love. She'd missed him so much.

He set her gently on the bed and began pulled his jeans and shirt off as well. She unhooked his belt and pulled it off. Then went for his boxers now, as they were the only clothing left.

Vanessa grinned and pulled the rest of his clothing off.

He kissed her forehead and then went all the way down to her stomach.

"Oh, Zac…" Vanessa moaned. Throwing her head back in anticipation. Knowing what was coming.

"I love you." He whispered against her skin.

**This chapter is dedicated to Vanessa Hudgens. So what if she took more nude photos. She's 20 years old and can do whatever she wants with Zac. I still love her a hundred thousand million percent and I'm never gonna stop ;) She's being very mature about all this and not freaking out. She's still my role model and I wuvv her and my CHLOEEE ;))))**

**AND ALL OF YOU GUYS!!! PLEASEE REVIEW ;)**


	9. Season 2 Trailer

**Never Far Behind Season 2 trailer! Tell me what you think or any ideas/things you want the new season to include! I'm not really including the rest of the HSM cast besides Zac,V, and Ashley, because lets be honest the others are boring. But there will be guest stars! **

**After almost two years... (**_shows Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, rest of the cast_**, **_toasting drinks at a large table. Zac: "Well guys, our lives have changed! To Disney! For making some of the greatest years of our lives!" Everyone cheers._

**The story you've been waiting for... (**_Shows Zac and Vanessa holding hands and walking down a beach_**)**

**...Is BACK (**_Pictures flash of everyone living their lives in different ways, Zac and Vanessa dating, Ashley breaking up with Jarred for Scott,__Vanessa crying with Ashley, Zac and Vanessa fighting, filming a new movie, and etc._**) **

**This January... **

**Once the cameras are off, and the Disney Trilogy has ended, the lives of these stars will drastically change...**

**But is it for the better?**

**Never Far Behind Season 2.**

**Coming in 2011.**


End file.
